


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Christmas Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: It was the Winchesters’ first real traditionally celebrated Christmas. No takeout food or crappy motel rooms or gas station gifts that were worth nothing. This year, it was about home-cooked meals and real decorations and staying at home and, most importantly, family.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! <3

Darkness coated the bunker save for the dim lights spaced down the hallways. A distinct chill was in the air that was the definition of Christmas. Decorations tastefully adorned places here and there, the main tree in the library. 

Dean's feet were cold as he crept down the concrete hallway. Neatly wrapped gifts were tucked under his arms. He slipped the packages under the still-lit tree in the library before stepping back to marvel at it again. An old record played classic Christmas songs quietly in the background, and Dean smiled. It was their first real traditionally celebrated Christmas. No takeout food or crappy motel rooms or gas station gifts that were worth nothing. This year, it was about home-cooked meals and real decorations and staying at home and, most importantly, family. 

The tree was beautiful in Dean's eyes, wrapped in pretty garland with old ornaments found in the very back room of the bunker hanging from the limbs. A few odds and ends were scattered around it, like the bee ornament Cas had found at a craft fair months earlier or the pinecones that Sam had picked up outside. Dean loved it.

The old-fashioned lights glistened in the dark, and Dean took a moment to step back and marvel at it. He stared at it appreciatively, finally happy and thankful that he had something to celebrate this year. 

"Dean?" 

Dean looked over his shoulder to find a sleepy-eyed, sweatpant clad Cas standing in the doorway. 

"It's late. What're you doing up?" Cas asked. 

"Wrapping presents, looking at the lights," Dean said, shrugging. 

"They are very beautiful," Cas said, taking a few steps to be next to the hunter. 

"Yeah, they sure are," Dean commented. 

"I always watched the celebrations of Christmas around the world since they started, but I've never appreciated its meaning until now. I think I understand. Being with family, loving so wholly with such beautiful surroundings, it's amazing." Cas remarked. 

Dean stared at Cas lovingly, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he nodded. He had never thought about it that way, the tenderness and  _peace_  that was so rare.

The record playing in the background faded into another slower song. A thought wriggled its way into Dean's head. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked quietly. 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"Want to dance?" Dean asked shyly, holding out his hand. 

Cas took it, slotting their fingers together. 

Dean set a gentle hand on Cas' waist, humming along to the tune as he fell into the rhythm. They swayed back and forth, smiling fondly at one another as they snuck looks into each other's eyes. 

As the music faded out, they let their foreheads rest together. They continued to move slowly, warmth spreading through them comfortingly.

Dean didn't think he'd ever been happier. 

 _Through the years we all will be together_  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas now


End file.
